All's Fair in Love and War
by M.DetD.MetP.M
Summary: We were in love.. Or so I thought, before my heart shattered with what he did to me. i couldnt believe either of them. One being my friend, the other my lover. angst, Pairings- DallyxSteve, SodaxSteve, Dallyx?. M for language. SLASH.
1. How could an Angel Break my Heart?

**AN: this is supposed to be a very angsty story... If it's not, I suppose I fail miserably :/ and btw Dallas is really OOC... Love you guys! Thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of the characters used in this story.**

**How could an Angel Break my Heart**

**Dally POV**

Me an Steve... Were a different kind of couple. We have different beginnings, different ways of sayin things, and I guess different ways to end things.

We've been together a year exactly. Today bein our one year anniversary, and I'm not usually such a pussy to remember things like this but that's how much I love Steve. When I told Steve that I loved him a few months ago, he was a little reluctant to say it back , but I figured it was just because it's a hard thing to say but he started sayin it later so I didn't think any more of it. The way we got together was something else altogether. I was mad at him for fuckin Sylvia, and he was mad at me for sleepin with Evie a few weeks earlier. I punched him and then eventually we got into a full on skin fight, but then I pushed him onto the ground and everything changed. We stopped punching each other, and he stopped struggling and the next thing we know our lips are fused together in a passionate kiss.

After that we couldn't help but share hate filled looks (and some lust filled ones too) across the room for about a month, but we didn't dare talk to each other in fear of facing the truth of what we felt towards each other. Exactly a month after that kiss we both ended up at Bucks and ran into each other. We of course had a few too many drinks, and we ended up in a room entwined with a layer of sweat covering our naked bodies. That same thing kept happening more and more, in different places too not just at Bucks. A customers car at the DX, Ponyboy and Sodas room, the Curtis' kitchen counter, even a bathroom stall at the dingo. We had finally come to the realization that we loved each other.

So here I was, thinkin stupid lovey-dovey thoughts about all our good times while walkin to the DX a bouquet of roses in hand, wonderin what Steve will say when I hand him it. Since it was just a short walk from the flower shop to the DX I didn't have much time to think of his reaction, I walked in the side door and called out his name. I didn't see him or Soda anywhere, which is very odd cause since the time me and Steve got together me and him got closer and whenever I drop in to see Steve he always comes a says hi, it's even before Steve usually but I couldn't see them. So I walked through another door to where they sell all the candy and right there on the ground was Steve and Soda. Fucking. "Steve!" I half yell, half choke out his name, drop the bouquet and walk out silently.

**Steve POV**

"Steve!" I hear my name being choked out, I look up to see Dallas with an expression I can only describe as complete and utter heartbreak clear on his features. I notice that he was carrying a bouquet of roses, in which he drops and then leaves out the door from which he entered from. I look shocked at the door before slowly pulling out of Soda, put on my pants and shrug on my shirt then walk out the same door to go hunt down Dallas.

**Soda POV**

I watched Steve rush out all flustered with a smug look on my face, my plan was going exactly how I wanted it to.

You see, When I realized that Steve an Dallas were fuckin I got jealous, at first it was just cause I figured they would end up spendin more time together and id lose my buddie. Then somewhere along the line, that jealousy got worse and I wanted Steve all to myself... In every way possible. So I devised a plan, I started getting really close to Dallas and acted like I was happy for him and Steve's relationship, but really I just wanted him to trust me so he would never suspect a thing.

Then about five months into their relationship, I started movin in on Steve. I would make innuendos, step into his personal bubble frequently, and turn on my naturally flirty charm. Soon he would flirt back and even hug me at times, then very much the same way Steve and Dally got together, Steve and I fucked at a party at Bucks but of course I planned it that way. I kept handing him drinks and from then on we slept together constantly.

Then today, I realized that it was him and Dally's one-year anniversary. So I suggested that we close up 10 mins early, and go "clean" the back room, knowing very well that Dally would stop by. Now, I will have Steve all to myself. I have no regrets over what I did, after all, all's fair in love and war.

**AN: so that was my story, it didn't turn out as angsty as I wanted it to, but oh well. I think ill just keep it as a oneshot... Unless you guys think I should continue... You are the decision makers! Thanks for reading! **

**-Jordaan (aka mattdillon333)**


	2. Your Cheatin' Heart

**AN: I decided to continue this, it won't be long just a short story, and I actually know what I'm doing with this story so it should be done soon. Haha, REVIEW! :D I will love you guys forever.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of the characters you recognize**

**Chapter 2 You're Cheatin' Heart**

**Dallas POV**

I walked out of the DX slowly, shocked. Heartbroken. Agonized. I had silent tears streaming down my face. I can't believe Steve did this to me. Soda, I can't even believe I trusted him. I saw that look of satisfaction on his face right before I left the room. I was made a fool by both of them. Everything that was said, every caress, every soft whisper in my ear, every reassurance. All lies. I was made a bitch by both of them. I've lost all sense of myself, I'm practically nothing now.

"Dallas! I can explain!" I hear the classic line being shouted from behind me, as I hear Steve's footsteps slow when he approaches me. I slowly turn to face him, seeing his face, with a look of fake apology sets me off. Reminds me of the old me, the actual Dallas Winston. The one who could give a rat's ass about Anyone's life, and who let no one hurt him. The one who didn't love the lying, cheating, Steve Randall.

My tears instantly stop. My face hardens, and twists into a sneer. "The fuck you can you little prick. There's nothing to explain anyway. You cheated on me, multiple times I'm guessing, and you turned out to be a real shit-brain who screwed me over." I gave him a look of pure hate, while he cowered away, obviously forgetting how I used to act. "You stay away from me, you and your little bitch." I shoved his chest, knocking him to the ground. And walked away to Bucks.

**Johnny POV**

I knew all about Soda's plan to sabotage Dallas and Steve's relationship. Ponyboy told me, and I couldn't tell if I should be disgusted or happy. I really wanted to tell Dally cause I knew he would get Hurt, but I've been in love with him for so long. I keep thinking he'll come to me. So I let him go on, being clueless.

I knew all about Sodas plans for today. Me, being the horrible person I am went with Dally to buy the roses. I watched as he was actually happy, and felt like a coward. _I should've told him_, my mind whispers. _Too late now_, the worse part of my conscience whispers. I watched him walk out of the store, I watched him walk to the DX which was only a block away, and then 5 minutes later I watched him storm out, flowerless and crying. Now, that's a sight to see, if someone told me I'd see Dallas crying I'd laugh and send them to the crazyshack, but here he was crying.

When I saw Steve running out after Dally I knew shit was about to go down, so I started walking towards them. As soon as Dallas shoved Steve to the ground I ran towards him and helped him up. Steve looked at me then spoke "oh hey Johnny... your closest to Dal, could you go convince him to talk to me?" I thought about his request, and normally I wouldn't act like this but I looked straight into Steve's eyes and said "ya know what Steve, you fucked everything up and I'm not going to fix it for you." I looked away, then back quickly before I walked away to go after Dally.

When I caught up to Dally, I was suddenly rendered speechless from guilt. He apparently didn't mind the silence so he didn't bother trying to break it. Until 10 minutes later he stopped suddenly and looked at me, he gave me a weird look then kept walking mumbling to me saying that I should follow him.

Unsurprisingly, we ended up at Bucks. Dallas automatically went to the bar and got me a dirty martini, he knows I like them even if they are super girly, and he got himself an Alexander Keith's. We went to sit on the couch, and I didn't expect him to say much but as soon as we sat he started ranting about how he should've known not to trust Steve, this ranting went on for quite a bit but in between he would go and refill our drinks and soon we were pretty tipsy. I hate getting loaded, so that's why I usually refrain from coming to Buck's but I had to go with Dallas, who knows what kind of stupid stuff he would do? Dally cut himself off mid-sentence and gave me that strange look again, but this time I figured out what it meant, _the truth tends to come out when buzzed_ I found myself thinking. Dallas was still staring at me and slowly he lightly brushed his lips against mine, he moved about an inch away and looked up at me through his lashes, promises in his eyes if I agreed.

I defiantly agreed. Dallas grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd to the bedrooms in the back. I knew he was just going to use me, not meaningly, but he needed comfort and I wanted to be the one to give it to him. I'd been waiting for this, ever since I met Dallas and now I don't see myself having regrets.

Dallas led me to the last door of the hallway, he opened it and told me to sit on the bed and that he'd be right back. I waited only a short minute before he came back and slowly crawled onto the bed so that he was positioned just over top of me. He was looking at me with a mix of caring, love, and lust, but I figured that was all the beer. Dallas snapped me out of my thoughts being leaning down and tracing my lips with his tongue, I spread my lips slightly and he pushed his tongue in. I gave a slight moan of contentment; we proceeded with our slow kissing until I reached down to the hem of Dallas' shirt, and was starting to lift it when he hesitated in our kissing and rolled off me opening his eyes to look at me.

"i really care about you Johnny, I wanna take things slow" he half whispered- half mumbled. I was going to complain, when I realized that his breaths had become slow and even and looked over to find him asleep. I gave a mental sigh before falling asleep beside him.

When I woke up I found that I was alone. I knew it was a one night stand, he was just drunk, he doesn't care about me. I single tear rolled down my cheek in which I hastily wiped away. I had a massive headache which didn't help anything, I slowly got out of bed so that I could get out of this room that reeked of mold and alcohol. I reached the door when I noticed that a small note was taped to it.

**Johnnycakes, meet me at the dingo at 2**

**-from Dally**

My heart beat faltered slightly and a big grin spread over my face, I checked my watch. _1:45, time to go meet Dally._

**AN: How do you like it so far? I think there's going to be one more chapter after this. Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**

**-Jordaan **


	3. Come Together

**AN: soo im pretty sure this is the last chapter, which will make this story my first one completed! Im so excited, and thank you all! Well onto the final chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders or any of the characters you recognize. I also do not own the beatles song "come together" that I used as the title. **

**Chapter 3 Come Together **

Johnny POV

I looked at the door I was about to enter, then I looked all around me at the young people laughing and milling around, then finally at the sign right above the door stating "The Dingo" in a pink rust colour. I took a slow, deep breath before I pushed my way in and looked around for the familiar face that was Dally. I spotted him in the far back corner booth, only seated for 2.

A rush of butterflies flew around in my stomach, and when he spotted me he grinned his Cheshire cat grin, in which I had to grin back. I walked in fast, purposeful strides to the booth, hardly containing my excitement. When I sat down, he looked at me with that same look of caring, love, and lust that he showed me last night, and this time I knew it was real. He slid his hand across the table to hold onto mine, his eyes showed no fear of getting caught, he didn't have to worry about that, I did.

Since Dallas and Steve came out together, everyone knew they were gay and some didn't like it, but they wouldn't do anything about it because they were 2 of the toughest greasers. Me on the other hand, well if people found out I was gay they would pummel me. I smiled at Dally, trying to put as much love and encouragement in my face before I slipped my skinny hands out of his large rough ones. I saw a slight look of pain cross his face, I winced and said "Dally, I really like you but people don't know I'm gay, and I don't have the rep to be able to tell people and not worry." his face took on a look of fierceness as he said "I won't let anyone hurt you johnnycakes."

He leaned across the table to kiss me, and I leaned forward too but our lips just barely touched when there was a loud thud on the window beside our booth. We looked over and saw some sort of brown pop running down the window, from someone obviously throwing their drink at us. Through the mess we could see Tim Shepard and his gang laughing up a storm.

Dallas got up and swore violently. Wearing the look that says "im gonna kill someone", he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. He brought us right up to where Tim and his gang were slouching around, dally slid down his hand where he was holding my wrist so that he could hold my hand, he squeezed it comfortingly. Dally looked at me with a soft expression, well as soft an expression as he could manage and I whispered to him "Dal, you can let it go, it doesn't matter to me." His face kinda hardened when I said that, and he didn't respond, he just looked up to face them all.

"You gotta fuckin problem Shepard?" Tim looked almost thoughtfully at his gang before responding "well Dallas, I think I do, you and your new fuckin pansy of a boyfriend are gonna make us throw up, and I don't really like this child your makin out with. What happened to Steve." the mention of Steve's name made Dallas flinch noticeably, and I squeezed his hand again, when Dallas looked to talk to them he looked as if he could take on anyone, maybe even tim's whole gang. Dallas spit harshly at the ground before letting go of my hand and takin a few steps forward, getting up in Shepard's face.

"go fuck yourself sideways, and mind your own business." Dally gave them a slight glare before turning on his heel and strutting away, all the while with me in tow. "you and your fairy better watch your backs Winston!" he shouted from behind us. Dally, indifferent just kept walking.

Once we were well away from the Dingo, Dallas finally became calm and lost the tenseness. I was just about to say something for conversation sake, when dally went rigid and stopped walking, and since I always look at my feet I had to look up and see what was wrong. Only ten feet in front of us, and getting closer, was Steve and Soda.

They had wary looks on their faces, as they approached, and I noticed with slight disgust that soda had a look of haughty smugness on his face. I didn't blame soda though, I probably would have done what he did to get to Dal. Plus he's one of my friends, I could never hate him. Steve stopped walking, which in turn made soda stop too. They both looked pretty uncomfortable, and the feeling was mutual. For me atleast, Off to my Side Dallas was fuming. He was even more mad then he was at the dingo, which seems impossible.

I was the one who broke the silence "hey Steve, Soda." Steve slightly shook his head as if trying to clear it, and then looked at me like he just finally noticed I was there, he started to smile and respond when his eyes lingered down my arm to where me and Dallas were holding hands. Whatever he was gonna say stopped immediately, and his smile vanished.

He looked sorta shocked, and then he opened his mouth again to speak, but as if he couldn't think of anything to say he Just let it hang open. I heard Dallas smirk "you'll catch flies" he was about to shove past them when I, acting out of character pulled him back with unexpected force.

"Dal, we gotta work this out. We're all a gang." he looked at me, he like he was gonna belt me but his face softened and he turned to talk to them. "I suppose Johnny Is right, And the only reason I care enough to try And get past this is cause I actually care about him, not like you would know anything About that." I looked cautiously at him, _this is not how things should have started_, I think. But I wasn't expecting anything better. Steve and soda didn't look to surprised either, and instead of Steve answering, soda replied in a calm tone "I didn't know you and Johnny were together" I could tell Dally was gonna snap back a reply but I stopped him by saying "come on guys, let's all just agree to being friends and move past this." we all agreed, but right after Dal agreed he shoved right between Steve and soda, heading towards the Curtis'. He didn't look back to where we were awkwardly standing, but he did yell "come on Johnny!" and so I gave them an apologetic look, said goodbye quickly, and ran to catch up to dally.

When I caught up to Dal, he automatically grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers. But He didn't look at me until we were in front of the Curtis' and I was about to shove my way through the gate, but he pulled me back slightly so that I was facing him. I heard him murmur the words "thank you" before he slowly moved down, and kissed me softly on the lips. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, making me stand on my tiptoes and kissed him hard. Opening my mouth slightly I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and shoved my tongue inside his mouth, surprising him because I was taking control. The shock was short lived, because he slowly started battling my tongue. Both of us content with not having a winner. We didn't hear anybody approach but we did hear somebody clearing their throat and somebody else giving an uncomfortable cough.

I sprang away guiltily, but dally just turned and gave a lopsided grin, pulling me closer by the waist. "get a room guys" soda and Steve said jokingly. We realized with a start that they were joking with us and we started laughing along. We walked into the Curtis' still Laughing, and I realized since we were all such good friends, we could get through anything.

**AN: hey! Sooo that was just a short little chapter, for my short little story. I quite enjoy my little inspirational message at the end there. Somebody should totally quote me! Soo anyyyways, review! tell me how you liked the story! Did you love it? Like it? Hate it? Run away crying and hope that I never write again? Tell me! I wanna know. And I'm open to suggestions so if there's a couple you would like to see and you have an idea for what you want, tell me about that too! Thanks for readin guys! **

-**Jordaan :)**


End file.
